Kapitel 1
by CHPPW
Summary: Der erste Teil unserer lust-igen Rundschau...


@Leser So, hier also nun der erste Teil unseres kleinen lust-igen Machwerks... Bitte beachtet, daß wir natürlich die schlimmste aller Arten Kritik zu üben benutzen... Wir tun genau das, was wir nicht gut finden! *freu*  
  
Weiterführung von "Harry Porno und der Schwanz des Weisen  
  
(Bitte beachten Sie auch die folgenden Bände: Harry Porno und die Kammer des Schmerzes (Harry auf exotischer Entdeckungsreise in der Welt des Sadomaso), Harry Porno und der Puff von Askaban (Harry auf sinnlicher Entdeckungsreise im größten Magierpuff) und Harry Porno und der Freierkelch (Harry auf lüsterner Entdeckungsreise als junger, studierter Stricher)) Wir möchten Sie herzlich darauf aufmerksam machen, daß bald der 5.Band "Harry Porno und der Harem des Phoenix" (Harry auf polygamer Entdeckungsreise in seinem eigenen Harem) erscheint!  
  
Doch diese Erzählung soll uns nun näher in die intimen Geheimnisse der Professoren Severus Snape und Quirrel (wie heißt der Kerl eigentlich mit Vornamen?) einführen (*räusper*). Die Gedanken der Autorinnen während des Verfassens des (t)untigen (wenn´s doch auch "obigen" gibt...) Geschriebenen stehen in *...* (Herzchen gab´s leider nicht.) Äh, Gedanken natürlich nur dann, wenn sie welche hatten... (Wer so einen Scheiß schreiben kann, denkt vielleicht lieber nicht...)  
  
Sie erinnern sich, liebe Leser? Snape und Quirrel kamen sich an dem besagten Weihnachtsball bei einem Spaziergang durch die zauberhafte Winterlandschaft um Hogwarts endlich, nach langer Zeit der verzehrenden Begierde, näher...  
  
********  
  
Verfasserin: Anna  
  
Die beiden sahen sich in die Augen. Der Zeitpunkt war gekommen. Snape durfte seinen unschuldigen Engel küssen. Ihre Lippen berührten sich. Erst sanft, doch dann immer fordernder erwiderte Quirrel den Kuß seines Geliebten. Snapes Hände begannen über seinen Oberkörper zu streichen. Seine Lippen wanderten zu seinem Hals und liebkosten seinen Adamsapfel.  
  
Quirrel atmete schwerer, auch er wollte nun diese Leidenschaft nicht länger zurückhalten. Zärtlich begannen seine Hände über Snapes Rücken zu fahren. Vorsichtig löste er den Umhang von seinen Schultern und breitete in auf dem weißen, weichen Neuschnee auf. Snape blickte ihn fragend an. Quirrel nahm seine Hände legte sie auf seine Brust.  
  
"Ich will es. Hier und jetzt. Wir haben schon viel zu lange gewartet."  
  
Snape lächelte. Er spürte Quirrels heftigen Herzschlag. "Mein Liebster.Wie lange habe ich mich nach diesem Augenblick gesehnt."  
  
Quirrel sank auf dem Umhang nieder und zog Snape mit sich. Nebeneinader liegend spielte Quirrel mit Snapes Haaren. Snape genoß die ungwohnte Zärtlichkeit dieser Geste.  
  
"Quirrel, ich möchte Dich nicht noch mehr verunsichern. Aber bitte sag mir, hast Du schon mal... ich meine bist Du noch..."  
  
"Du meinst, ob ich schon mal mit jemandem geschlafen habe?"  
  
Snape nickte zögernd. Quirrel senkte den Blick.  
  
"Nein. Noch nie.", bekannte er schüchtern.  
  
Snape beugte sich über Quirrel und begann zärtlich dessen Brust zu massieren.  
  
"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich werde ganz zärtlich sein." (*kreisch* Mein Lieblingssatz!!!)  
  
Er zog sich langsam sein Hemd aus und nahm Quirrels Hand um sie auf seinen Oberkörper zu legen. Quirrel setzte sich auf und begann mit seinen zitternenden Lippen und Händen Snapes Oberkörper zu erforschen. Snape lehnte sich zurück und genoß die unerfahrenen Liebkosungen seines Geliebten. Quirrels Berührungen wurden intensiver. Mit seiner Zunge umspielte er Snapes Brustwarzen und kabberte zärtlich an ihnen. Snape stöhnte laut. Quirrels Zunge wanderte nach unten und küßte Snapes Bauchnabel. Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete er Snapes Hose und zog sie ihm aus. In Snapes schwarzen Satinboxershorts zeichnete sich eine deutlich Wölbung ab. Zurückhaltend begann er sie zu massieren. Er blickte in Snapes Gesicht. Dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen, seine Zähne bissen sanft in die Unterlippe. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch. Ein leises Stöhnen umgab ihn.  
  
( *Wah, ich kann nicht mehr. Ich schmeiß gleich mein Notebook vor Lachen vom Schoß*.)  
  
Langsam beugte sich Quirrel über ihn und küßte ihn. Ein Schauer überzog beide, als sich ihre Zungen berührten und zärtlich begannen miteinander zu spielen. Quirrel hatte derweil nicht aufgehört die Wölbung zu massieren. Snape konnte sich nur schwer von dieser Berührung lösen.  
  
"Geliebter, jetzt sollst auch Du etwas von mir bekommen." (*Snape holte seine Taschenpistole (die Wölbung) aus der Unterhose und schoß Quirrel ins Gesicht. Dieser war sofort tot und das Elend hat ein Ende*.)  
  
Er zog Quirrel das enge Top aus und drückte ihn vorsichtig auf den Umhang. Quirrel sank ihn erregter Erwartung zurück, während Snape sich am Verschluß seiner Hose zu schaffen machte. (*um den Reißverschluß zu reparieren*)  
  
Endlich schaffte er es ihn zu öffnen und grinste nervös. Quirrel lächelte zurück. (*bekiffte Schwuchteln*). Snape zog ihm die Hose und den Slip (*brüll*) aus. Er sah wie Quirrel schüchtern die Augen zusammenkniff.  
  
"Du brauchst Dich nicht zu schämen, ich habe nie einen schöneren Mann als Dich gesehen. Und einen größeren... naja... Du weißt schon was...."  
  
Erleichtert lachte Quirrel, doch die Aufregung über diese neue Situation war ihm anzusehen. Snape beugte sich über Quirrels Gesicht und bedeckte es mit Küssen. Seine Küsse wanderten Quirrels Körper hinunter bis zu seinen Lenden. Quirrel atmete heftig. Er spürte ein süßes Verlagen wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. (*Möh, ich will jetzt aufhören, aber ich... muß weiterschreiben... es muß weitergehen...so unbefriedigt kann ich den armen Quirrel ja nun nicht zurücklassen....*) Snape spürte, daß das Eis nun endlich gebrochen war und Quirrel sich fallenlassen konnte. Liebevoll begann er Quirrel mit dem Mund zu befriedigen. Quirrel stöhnte heftig seine Hände krallten sich in den Umhang.  
  
"Severus, oh, Severus. Du bist so gut. Jaaa, oh...." (*kippt vor Lachen vom Bett*)  
  
Auch Snape konnte sich nun nicht länger zurückhalten. "Lass uns den letzten Schritt gemeinsam gehen."  
  
"Alles, nur bitte höre nicht auf...", stöhnte Quirrel in höchster Erregung.  
  
Snape streifte sich seine Boxershorts (*brüll*) ab.  
  
"Leg Dich auf die Seite Liebling.", befahl Snape spielerisch.  
  
Quirrel drehte Snape den Rücken zu. (*dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich zu verpieseln*) Snape presste seinen Oberkörper an Quirrels Rücken. Er schob seinen linken Arm unter Quirrels Schulter durch um dessen Hand zu ergreifen. Mit der anderen Hand begann er das Werk, welches er mit dem Mund begonnen hatte, zu vollenden. (*Hab ich das nicht geschickt umschrieben?*)  
  
Dann endlich drang er in Quirrel ein. Quirrel und Snape stöhnten beide auf. Snape küßte Quirrels Nacken, während Quirrel an Snapes Fingern sog. (*Ihhhhhh, an irgendwas erinnert mich das...kotz...geht sich den Mund auswaschen*) Mit rhytmischen Stößen, die den Wogen der Liebe glichen, traten sie beide den letzten Schritt ihrer erotischen Entdeckungsreise an.  
  
Nach Minuten schier besinnungsloser Erregung ergoß (*äh, ekel*) sich alle lüsterne Anspannung in einem Höhepunkt, der für beide der Urknall ihrer niemals endenden Liebe und Leidenschaft war. Glücklich und befriedigt kuschelten sich beide andeinander.  
  
"Severus, ich liebe Dich", flüsterte Quirrel Snape ins Ohr und leckte einen Schweißtropfen von dessen Stirn.  
  
"Ich Dich auch, mein sündiger Engel", sagte Snape lächelnd. Liebevoll lachten sie sich zu und hielten sich fest.  
  
"Versprich mir, daß Du mich nie wieder loslässt!"  
  
"Niemals könnte ich das tun."  
  
Es hatte wieder begonnen zu schneien. Die Schneeflocken setzten sich auf die glühenden Körper, doch zerschmolzen sogleich. Die beiden Liebenden genossen dieses prickelnde Gefühl und die verebbende Erregung. Einige Minuten verharrten sie.  
  
"Lass uns zurückgehen...", sagte Quirrel, doch es klang nicht sehr überzeugend.  
  
Snape lächelte schelmisch und sagte: "Eine gute Idee. Dann können wir noch etwas zu mir gehen. Ich hätte ein paar interessante Bücher, die Dich sicherlich interessieren könnten..."  
  
Quirrel begriff sofort (*Jaja, schlau fickt gut!*) und erwiderte die Aufforderung mit einem lasziven Blick (*auf den sogar Jennifer Lopez eifersüchtig wäre*). Schnell suchten die beiden ihre Kleidung zusammen und begannen sich anzuziehen.  
  
Snape grinste zu Quirrel und bemerkte: "Das wird alles gleich ganz schnell wieder entfernt..."  
  
Quirrel ergriff Snapes Hand und drückte sie zärtlich. Schnell gingen sie zurück zum Schloß.  
  
"Was war das denn?", fragte Ron entsetzt, als er vor den Busch trat, hinter welchem er die letzte halbe Stunde gehockt hatte.  
  
"Hm, äh..Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry und räusperte sich.  
  
"Ich wußte ja gar nicht, daß so was geht." Ron wirkte sehr verdattert. "Geschweige denn, wie das geht!"  
  
"Tja, äh, keine Ahnung, Ron", sagte Harry.  
  
Er blickte Ron an. Endlich wußte er, was ihn so lange davon abgehalten hatte Ginny zu berühren, nicht, daß er es sich nicht gewünscht hätte. (*wir wollen doch alle, daß Harry bi ist, so haben wir mehr Auswahl zum durchpoppen*) Aber immer hatte sich Rons Gesicht dazwischen geschoben. Harry wußte nun, daß es nicht die Angst war, daß Ron etwas nicht gefallen könnte, was er mit Ginny tat, die dieses Bild entstehen ließ. Nein, das Schauspiel dort eben hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet. Zum ersten Mal hatte er erkannt, daß es Ron war, den er an erster Stelle begehrte... (*neben all den anderen...*) 


End file.
